dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrBlonde267
__TOC__ Appearances Initially, we set it up for 70 appearances per section, which slowed our comic pages to an amazingly annoying crawl. So at the moment, we have 70 in the first four appearances sections, 20 in appearances sections 5 through 14, and 5 in appearances sections 15 through 30 (since those don't usually have umpty-billion appearances listed, especially when they're hardly used at all). Manual "| Cast# = "'s have a max of 300, not including all the locations, vehicles, items and such. We can pretty easily increase the number in the first section if you'd like, but we'd have to probably decrease some in other sections to keep our page load times down. If we could decrease the total even more so than now, our comic pages would load even faster. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:13, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :As I do more and more big crossover issues, this is becoming more of an issue for me. Comics with loads of characters rarely have more than two stories. Perhaps we could whittle down from the 3rd and 4th story sections, and feed them both into the first? Maybe we could completely eliminate the Cast field. If you could get the comic template to tag pages that use it, I would be happy to go around and make sure no pages depend on it so that we could just remove it from the template altogether as a relic. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:31, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::I've updated the numbers so that the first two stories have an additional 30, bringing theirs to 100 each, and the second two stories have been reduced to 40 each. I found a couple examples where the third story had more than 20 appearances in the Appearing3 section, so we couldn't go to as small as we have for the 5th story, but I figure 40 is probably nice and safe. Let me know if that works, or you need more than 100 for the first or second story. ::I've wanted to remove the cast situation from this side for awhile now, since we removed it several months ago on the marvel side. (We threw caution to the wind and figured that if there were any errors contributed to it, we'd catch them eventually). I put in Category:Comics with Casts for if Cast1 is filled in. It should be a good indication as to if they need to be removed. I can't wait to get rid of all that ugly code here too! If you need any robotic help on this one, just holla. ::Thanks for the Happy Birthday! Only 29 years young. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:56, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Page Templates Think the Quotes link on Character pages should be hidden if the target category doesn't exist? The Paradox 02:48, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. I think having it otherwise just makes for a ridiculously large amount of empty pages, for a variety of reasons. I supported that decision, and I was glad to see you doing that. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:11, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I just adding a bunch of IFEXIST stuff to a most of the major Page Templates. Would you mind doing a random spot check of articles to see if there's anything missing from them, if they show up properly, etc.? It seems you have an eye for that sort of thing, and after looking at them myself for so long I no longer trust mine. The Paradox 01:30, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::You guys should be careful about the amount of ifexists you call. There's a limit perpage about how many you can have before the page doesn't recognize any of them. We've learned this the hard way over on Marvel, when we had like 20 minor characters show up at the bottom of the disambig, and none of the ifexists work right. Just as an FYI. ;) :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:58, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Justice League questions Hey, dude. Sorry I didn't respond to your JLA question on my talk page. Somehow that one just slipped right past me and I didn't even notice it until yesterday. I've been giving this one a lot of thought, and I'm inclined to think that maybe we should keep them as two separate pages. Here's my thinking: * JLI: Would include material from issues 7-2? of the first JLI title, but would also have to include information from when JLE switched its title over. * JLA: Had a major roster change following the death of Superman, and the title lasted for more than 100 issues under this name - long after they abandoned the JLI moniker. I think there's enough meat there to justify seperate pages. I don't think we should bother creating a separate page for "Justice League" (the first six issues of the Giffen/DeMatteis run) however. That info could be used as a prologue for both the JLI and JLA page. If we keep 'em separate, you might wanna keep an eye out for some of the Justice League of America (New Earth) appearance listings. I think I used that name instead of Justice League America on some comic issue pages. What do ya think? --Brian Kurtz 15:04, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I also think that they should be kept separate. As for the first couple of issues when it was just called Justice League, that one bothers me also. I think the DC Collected Editions count it as part of JLI though, so that was what I was thinking. I think Justice League International should be like the main page, and then underneath that you have all of the sub-teams that belonged to JLI, like Justice League Europe, Justice League America, Justice League Antarctica. Maybe the Justice League International page could have a heading for each of them with a link to the main article? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:46, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Adventure Comics Covers Hey, Billy. I see you've replaced a lot of the Adventure Comics covers under a more appropriate title. Thanks for that, btw. I'm getting irritated with a lot of these poorly named images as well. I noticed though that a lot of the original covers are actually higher quality scans. Would you be opposed to me re-uploading the original scans under your current page names? They should automatically replace the existing file without changing anything. I'll dump the dupes after all is said and done. Cool? --Brian Kurtz 16:35, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure, don't worry about it. I was just on a renaming spree. I have no attachment to the individual images themselves. Word on the street is, by next year we may be able to Move images. On that day, all of these problems will pretty much just go away. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:40, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Zod, that would indeed be a day worth marking on the calendar. --Brian Kurtz 16:44, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Do you know who this is? I'ma talking about this chickie. It looks like some version of Fury, but I'm not sure what reality its supposed to be. --Brian Kurtz 21:19, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I uploaded that picture in one of my mad uploading sprees, and then couldn't actually figure out where it went. Feel free to delete it. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:20, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::No prob. We can always re-upload it again later once we determine where she's from. I'll scan through my JSA issues to see if she might be the Earth-2 Fury. --Brian Kurtz 21:44, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Time for a new one (and Fast Facts too) - ideas? Roygbiv666 22:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Krypto Mouse !! (Needs some copy editing, though.) The Paradox 22:11, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::I was thinking about changing it to Azrael. Because of his foreshadowed return on Rip Hunter's Chalkboard and on the cover of Gotham Underground #4 that seems to be coming up. However, his article needs to be beefed up first. I'm getting Sword of Azrael soon through the mail, and I was going to pick up his Year One annual at my local shop. However, I can't find anywhere to scan in his reported death scene. Which would be useful. Ummm... the Secret Society of Super-Villains article could use some refining, but would otherwise be a good draw, especially with their activity during Final Crisis. As for Fast Facts, how about Bat-Mite, one of the new Lantern Corps, Onomatopoeia, and maybe some information about the Vigilante. Because there's a new Vigilante series coming out. These are just ideas, anybody else can feel free to popcorn some in if they want to. I could probably write something decent up about S.H.A.D.E. if I had until tomorrow evening, given as at this point I have finally amassed most of their published history, just not gotten around to reading it yet. I'm trying to think of people who have just died, or people who are making comebacks. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:24, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I've set up a poll on the forums, using the suggestions here. It's set to close on the 19th, one month after it was last changed. The Paradox 03:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::I already voted. Thank you for the heads up, though. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::Congrats. Azrael, the bad Bat-knockoff with better shoulder pads than Alexis Carrington, has won the poll to be the next featured article. I leave in your capable hands to make the transition. Let me know if you want any help. One thing I do suggest is that it be heavily Wikilinked to other articles, as that will hopefully draw new editors to various related pages. :::I'm still hoping for Krypto Mouse as some point (and I think the tie vote shows others agree). Maybe make it part of a month that focuses on the four-legged members of the DC Universe. I could definitely see Power Girl's cat gracing the Main Page in the near future. The Paradox 18:26, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Very, very nice overhaul. It sets a standard for Featured Article quality. The Paradox 23:11, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, Dox. I'm going to update as soon as I figure out which image to use on the Main Page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Quotes Yea, that's another thing that needs to be spread around a little. The Quotes template has a function built in for when you're not using | Quotation = (or Quote) and | Speaker = . Since only the Quotation or Quote and Speaker blocks will be sucked up automatically into the quotes pages, additional quotes written on that page will have the correct category at the bottom, but will suck up the wrong quote and speaker, since they're not the one in the designated fields. To get around this, I installed a feature of the Quote template that allows the user to turn off the quote categorization. Just add: |NoCat=true before the closing }}, and the quote won't be categorized. It's handy in a lot of ways, and works good for this instance. I suppose, if this is too much of a hastle, we could implement a different template for the official quote section, say OfficialQuote or something, that way, just using the quote template would leave the categorization out by default. It's another option that might make more sense in the long run. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Legends Are you aware of a Legends crossover navbox? I can't seem to find one. The Paradox 00:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Now there is. . ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. The Paradox 01:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC) DC Fan Fiction Hey guys, Just a general message for you big-time DC Admins, the founder of DC Fan Fiction wants you to know that if you run into any users who would like to create their own DC characters or comics and stuff, you're more than welcome to point them to the DC Fan Fiction wiki. (They're not having much luck generating new contributors). Didn't know if you guys knew about this option, so I'm putting it out here. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Rond Vidar (SW6) I didn't realize there was an SW6 version of Rond. Is he one of the characters that popped into existence as part of the End of an Era storyline? My copies are not easily accessible at the moment or I'd check myself. On the other hand, if you'd like some help verifying all the appearances, I suppose I could dig them out... ;) The Paradox 09:34, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::You may very well be right. I'm sort of trying to scope the entire five-year gap period in a weird way right now, in that nothing I'm putting down is concrete. It's all very fluid, and I keep on going through to correct minor things. He acts like he's SW6. I can change it myself though once I figure out that he's not. Thanks for the heads-up on this one. I think I have a handle on it, I wouldn't want to trouble you. I promise though, you'll be the first person I'll ask for help if I need it. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC)